User talk:Goodnight L A/Archive Idon'tgiveashit
You probably don't have . (but check anyways!) ---- no u, also, why isn't this 2nd archive showing? --'-Chaos-' 11:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :win. --'-Chaos-' 11:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::I can already see that you've failed with your builds, LA, and mine's just a test build, don't hate until you use it. Odin The King 04:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Shush, the beast master on your page is horrible :D but gz on the indent --'-Chaos-' 09:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Tbh, if you can't take a joke, don't bother commenting on this page. 11:58, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry. Misery Says Moo 21:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Kittens How do you make them not crazy? She is literally attacking my laptop as I type this. I am so fucking pissed at my wife right now. 23:06, 1 May 2009 :Food. 00:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::She eats plenty, trust me. She just never calms the hell down. 16:38, 2 May 2009 :::Your second option (what I did) was to wait 6 months until she gets older, they calm down by themselves. 17:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) When it's HA quest again RtL? FrostytheAdmin 17:53, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :8x With gw:Edge of Extinction gw:Predatory Season gw:Brambles gw:Frozen Soil gw:Pestilence gw:Quicken Zephir gw:Tranquility and gw:Earthbind 16air, 11e, 8 in the attribute of spirit. GG. 18:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I think it's RA/TA/HB/HA/JQ/FA/AB. So every day here it's PvP area here. 18:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Tbh it's random, also, I knew what the builds were I was asking if I could come D: FrostytheAdmin 18:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Justification, it the last 3 days have been HA->FA->HB, but like HA has came up twice in 3 days. FrostytheAdmin 18:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Really? WOW... GG Anet for making sense! You rock! Also, they seemed to have toned down the ZCoins/quest, or is that just me? 19:08, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Rawr hates me now so I can't come. Misery Says Moo 19:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Rawr raged you can come now tbh. Drah McNinja 19:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Alex raged everything ^_______^ Misery Says Moo 23:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::: I dont rage...i wanna HA with u homies --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:52, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Do you know how to eleball? Misery Says Moo 06:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::This Ele ball? Can't say I've tried it personally. 12:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You totally missed that earlier event Iffy (Can I call you that?), Dark Chaos (or someone who I consider to be him) was a pro eleballer who offered to teach Rawr to eleball. It would have an R5 caller and R2-3 eles with an R4 monk. Misery Says Moo 13:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ummm... Sure? And Drah told me he hooked up with r12+ who expected to have a 400+ fame run, and he got 3 lol. Epic Gwen Expel Hexes bar when you have a PnH? 13:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yea, I could be lieing to you about playing with r12's as well. ^_^Brandnew 13:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Click to enlarge, the link I posted showed him posting those exact words on rawr talk. FrostytheAdmin 13:16, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Epic. <3 13:20, 4 May 2009 (UTC) PS: ign Misery/Frosty? ::::::::::::::::I want to come as well next HA zQuest :< `Brandnew 13:27, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mwah, the name is spreading. I don't think she minds being called Iffy. --'-Chaos-' 15:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Due to naming confusions I have elected to refer to you as Apple. Misery Says Moo 15:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Can I call you Blanket? 16:18, 4 May 2009 :::::::::::::::No, eat shit and die. Have a nice day ^_____^ Misery Says Moo 16:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Awww, I just got butt-raped by the friendliest admin :/ 17:11, 4 May 2009 ::::::::::::::Or refer to the "Messenger" part and call me (Chaos) Messy. --'-Chaos-' 18:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) To clarify: Frosty, since you flamed me about my pro ele ball team, i have since then, not logged off GW and became a better player I've since moved on to bettr spikes, like RtL....roflamobbqhaxoiuytrewasdfghjkmnbvcx...and @ LA, This Ele ball is amazing...as horribad a build it is... --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 18:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :The only funny thing I found about that incident was that you denied it, which is pretty dumb to do on a wiki ^______^. And I would hardly call that flaming lol. FrostytheAdmin 18:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) offline pms ftw >___________< 23:34, 4 May 2009 :at least you not on her ignore list for saying you like GW --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 23:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::I hurd ur a douchebag. 23:56, 4 May 2009 :::SO I HERD LA IS A CHICK. R U HAWT? WANNA E-DATE? Dark told me btw. ~ Big sysop 23:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::u should know me by now, im just a troll --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::The fact that I ignored you has nothing to do with the fact that you like or dislike GuildWars. I just don't like you. 01:04, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Who? KJ? One can't hate KJ. --'-Chaos-' 14:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Big, she's mine, gtfo. --'-Chaos-' 14:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) you dont even know me ;o --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 18:22, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Neither do I, but I still dislike you. And I'm the friendliest fucking user on this site. You must be quite the asshole. Misery Says Moo 18:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Let's have a "Dark is a douche" party. 19:00, 5 May 2009 :::^ 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 19:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Misery, stop being a terrible admin and be friendly or whatever it is that you do. ~ Big sysop 21:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::misery is bad, big he cant help it... --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 22:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Pretty tempted to just ban you. Misery Says Moo 22:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::That wouldn't be very friendly of you misery. Drah McNinja 22:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I would tell him to have a nice day. Misery Says Moo 22:49, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Drah, stay out of it. Also, Misery is friendly. I had this talk with KJ, 99% of the people on PvX need a reality check. You're all good people, but have a problem with being a douche and being aware of it. Being a douche does not make you cool, or happy, or friendly, or any of that other shit. Stop being a douche and people will start liking you. It's simple really. Have a nice fucking day. 22:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I think I like you Apple. Misery Says Moo 22:53, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :+1 FrostytheAdmin 22:55, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::i can tell that was aimed at me ;o but i dunno how i was ever a douche to any of you =/ (other than big and misery sometimes) --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 23:55, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::You just proved my point. You are/were aware of being a douche and you still were. 00:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Have a nice fucking day, my friend :) 00:57, 6 May 2009 :::::Oh, and don't quit GW. 00:57, 6 May 2009 ::::::Me?And lol @ calling me a douche, when ur pretty douchey urself Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 01:00, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Let's just agree that I'm amazing and leave it at that. Also I DO SOUND BLACK FUCKER. ~ Big sysop 01:10, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::ofc, and @ LA, if ur making assumptions that im a douch from what i say on wiki, you're wrong :> Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 01:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I was talking to Iffy earlier, and I'm a self-admitted douche. So....your point was? 01:34, 6 May 2009 :::::::::Ohya, I can flame you anytime but it doesn't make me a shitty douchebag because I do it on the interwebz? Cool. I'm also rather friendly and pacifistic IRL but I fall perfectly well under Iffy's preaching, although I admit being a douche, notice it, etc. --'-Chaos-' 14:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. I got a call from my brother and realized I'd forgotten what time it was. I had to run out. I'll ttyl. Karate Jesus (added on my phone, so I can't sign). :I figured. 13:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::It sucked, btw. 15:05, 6 May 2009 i'm a douchbag on pvx, kk? --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 18:22, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Were we still talking about you being a douche? Sorry, I lost track. 18:24, 6 May 2009 :Guide to not being a douche: :#stop annoying people who think you are a douche. Misery Says Moo 20:01, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Dear Misery, I would like to inform you that you raged our cyber sex session due to impotence. Please see this site for help, and return once you have taken the little blue pill. Blue vision and dizziness are unfortunate side effects, so do not leave cyber sex sessions once engaged. Thank you and have a good day. 22:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey! I thought I was the only impotent man in your life. I'm highly offended. 22:39, 6 May 2009 ::You're the one with the most stamina :) 22:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Now Look here, paleface. I AM NOT EURO. :( I was afk when you PMed me that. I'm American, but I afk'd and laid down. Then I dozed off. So, I'd greatly appreciate if you weren't to group me with those terrible, evil people. Thank you. ~ Big sysop 15:02, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Nasty McBiggles :<. Crow Le Euro! --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 15:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Crow le amazing too. You're excluded. Along with a few other select Euro. ~ Big sysop 15:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) hey you If you get so bored with GW that you quit (plz don't), then I want your everlasting tonic :) Btw, I love you sexually. 06:20, 10 May 2009 :I'm glad you think i'm a whore :) 17:24, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::"Think"? Don't you mean "know"? 20:55, 10 May 2009 Just so you know, I didn't exactly rage quit. I wasn't happy about the ban, but I've been given worse for stupider things. I've actually been planning on quitting pvx for a while, because all I do is talk to you now (and we can do that in-game or on gww). I haven't liked the way this wiki has been run for a while, and I'm just tired of dealing with all the drama. Come to gww and talk to me. Less drama there, and the power is more spread out so you don't get butt-raped for minor offenses. Karate Jesus :Feel free to leave PvX but keep spamming mah talkz. Go figure ;o --'-Chaos-' 19:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Who are you? I would like to get acquainted with all the new people on PvX. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :No-one of major importance. 19:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Cute The first one cracked me up. 20:23, 3 June 2009 :<3 22:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) alright, what do you want it to say? 19:41, 8 June 2009 . I'm still amazed by how the "Iffy" thingy has spread into common use, it was invented in a completely random occasion in Fort Ranik which you didn't even remember afterwards. Also, I can't GW/xfire from this computer QQ --'-Chaos-' 20:55, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I love you too? 22:07, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::I made you like 8 sigs and you use none of them...../anger. 22:10, 8 June 2009 :::Btw, fix your sig its waaaaaay too tall. -- Drah 22:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::She knows. I'm making her a new one. 22:29, 8 June 2009 :::::Apparently I know? 22:30, 8 June 2009 (UTC) 22:33, 8 June 2009 :yes? no? maybe? 22:33, 8 June 2009 ::maybe? 22:39, 8 June 2009 :::hope you dont get flamed by an admin for that - imo the I looks screwd up tho (even if u dont care about my opinion) --Darkɘst McChaosmonstɘr 15:53, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::looks fine, meets all the requirements (he's register the user "Iffy" and redirected it here, so it's all right). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::gg ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 16:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::tbh I like that siggy, altho this fraud Chaos here is right, the "i" could be lil' smaller, tho it didn't disturb my eye before he mentioned it. --'-Chaos-' 17:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::the image is 19px high which is the max we allow. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::psssssh me a fraud? --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 18:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::have some sense of humor when I'm agreeing with you, will you? ;o --'-Chaos-' 20:31, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::my previous statement was /sarcasim btw :D --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 23:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yea I've heard about it, isn't that some creepy sims mod where they're all black and stuff, and you can see them be sarcastic with each other? Even when being friendly. On the sane hand, I was prolly gonna say something about that sarcasm being somewhat hard to notice, since we're being all butthurt and mean towards eachother. Sarcasm truly fails on the internet, where tones of voices don't exist. Also, lol@me, I should sleep more ;D --'-Chaos-' 00:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) moo. 00:30, 10 June 2009 00:30, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Make it smaller?---- The Liger is looking for a HA guild 07:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, Iffy and her inability to make something 19px tall. Misery Says Moo 07:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Should be |38px if you want to keep the same proportions, that makes it fukken ugly though Brandnew 08:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::lolJPGs C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 09:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::I have good experiences with PNG's. Can those be uploded? I cba to check. --'-Chaos-' 16:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes. Most of my sigs are .pngs 16:11, 10 June 2009 :::::Yes, my ability to conform to PvX:SIGN is amazingly lackluster. I feel so rebelious. 16:18, 10 June 2009 16:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::You are rebellious. I'll try to mess with sigs later if you still want one, but I'm not promising anything. 16:23, 10 June 2009 Want to see something that will soon be fucking hilarious? http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guild_Wars_Wiki:Elections/2009-06_bureaucrat_election/Karate_Jesus 20:52, 10 June 2009 :Where do I vote? --'-Chaos-' 02:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Voting doesn't start until the 16th. 03:12, 11 June 2009 :::Check the history on that page. I'm the random IP :> 03:29, 11 June 2009 ::::gg --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 12:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) user:hipowi Dear Iffy http://blog.pennlive.com/midstate_impact/2008/06/large_kittens.jpg ··· Danny Does 04:31, 14 June 2009 (UTC) MSN do you have it? ··· Danny Does 17:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :c. mookitty@live.com (or net, cba to look) 17:27, 15 June 2009 ::added both. =p dannyderanged@hotmail.com /wave ··· Danny Does 17:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::Iffy finally got herself an MSN *twitch* --'-Chaos-' 22:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Danny, get on vent (Not Danny, Danny.) 23:10, 15 June 2009 :::::Disturbing. --'-Chaos-' 23:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Fix your Sig Please fix your sig its really starting to annoy me. Drahgal Meir 02:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) --Mafaraxas 03:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :i want those on my page too :( 03:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Iffy Change your sig, it is too big, if I see more big iffy sigs you will be banned, lots of love, Frosty. FrostytheAdmin 08:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :It's TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG. Alrighty frostels. 15:49, 16 June 2009 ::Thats what she said --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 23:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::yes, it is. --Mafaraxas 00:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Fuck Shit LA! I got a virus from watching porn with a friend. xD I knew that shit would be my undoing. So yea, wont be on til my mom fixes my damn computer, which better be soon. I don't know how long I can live without my gw and no tv, I'll slowly but surely go mad. So dont be surprised if by the time I make it back on, I'm a vegatable. D: Tell everyone I love them lots. <3 And NOOOOO!!!! My DoA! P.S I hate how I had to spell my name so gayly. Oh and no vent either /groan >.> --Sappph 07:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Learn to porn scrub.-- 00:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) GIFT! =|--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 01:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I love you. 00:14, 28 June 2009 ::frosty :< --Mafaraxas 00:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::for anyone who is confused by this section, there was a Fibonacci sequence of dancing genitalia --|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 02:03, 28 June 2009 (UTC) wat do you think about this? idk. I think i founda euro client but the one i have is being very gay an will not let me connect.UN 21:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :psssst iffy....make sure you make a preist <3 ☁Dark Chaos☂ 05:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::tbh, I was already thinking of making a Priest. It's too bad they don't have an infuse-like spell <3. Mr. Unreal, I call Priest. YOUR MOVE! 07:37, 1 July 2009 :::Tried Runes of Magic a little while ago. It wasnt too bad. Also... ::: C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 10:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Gigantic penises!! how is that pic not deleted by an admin yet? Lool ☁Dark Chaos☂ 15:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Misery and Panic are both Admins. And Misery is hot. Also, that's one nice penis. Finally, I'd like to bring to your attention that I have no idea what server you plan to play on Mr Unreal, so please add me on msn mookitty@live.com so we can "discuss" tonight. 16:36, 1 July 2009 ::I love how everyone always thinks I'm an admin. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 18:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::YOU ACT LIKE ONE FGT! ::::Please sign your comments with 4 tilde's (~), thank you very much have a nice day (^____ ^) --Frosty Mc Admin 18:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't believe in signing my own talk page. kthxbai ::::::If you continue to not sign your comments you will be banned, it is a violation of PvX Policy ( ^_____________^) --Frosty Mc Admin 18:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I thought it was more of a suggestion? Drahgal Meir 19:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Frosty is just a faggot. Faggot. :::panic is proxy admin through misery ;o — μαφλεσ 19:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Fuck you all! You're all banned! For 3 days. Everyone stop fucking posting for 3 days. Because you're all banned. Assholes. Also, you're gay. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 08:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Proof that Frostels is a faggot: Warning: You are uploading a file that was previously deleted. You should consider whether it is appropriate to continue uploading this file. The deletion log for this file is provided here for convenience: * 18:15, 1 July 2009 Frosty (Talk | contribs) deleted "File:Panic Miserysacock.png" ‎ (...) 19:56, 1 July 2009 :If you are wondering about the link up there^ the server is OSHA -- 21:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Made my priest on Artemis (US serverz lagggggggggg). 21:44, 1 July 2009 ::^ i have to triple click everything for 1 click to register Dx btw: u needed to make it on OSHA to play with unreal -- 00:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::Too much lagg to fuze and play :< 04:02, 2 July 2009 ::::i turned my graphics all to low n put it in fullscreen poof! My laggs went away 04:45, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol they "maintain" their servers every night. Wut. Insomniac McIffy doesn't get to play much. Also, http://me.andering.com/wp-content/uploads/2006/05/moo.jpg 07:36, 2 July 2009 User_talk:Xtreme1ne#Ups and the follow-up of Lyssan's comment. Whoever can find the flaw in Lyssan's post gets a cookie and blowjob from a Russian prostitute. 09:00, 2 July 2009 :He didnt mention the investment into healing thats completely useless as well? Life 09:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::+1 biggles missed that as well. /cookie. 09:09, 2 July 2009 :::Where's my blowjob? Life 09:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Biggles called it. You didn't say first. I'm sorry Dawius 09:12, 2 July 2009 :::::I shall smite biggles with a righteous fury for stealing my blowjob. Also, Dawius? Life 09:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 09:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::You are one sexy PVX'er 12:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Linking Pornography I do not recommend you do it again. Or your ban will be longer and harder. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :lol ~ Big sysop 22:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :: :> frosty, you know u liked it -- 20:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Come chill in chat Iffenplorp. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? Broken This site isn't broken but my <3 is now that you are gone for 2 weeks 18:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Iffy I can smite for you on SoO Or be the tank, you should come teach me how :3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::be taught how to 600? you hit 3 skills on recharge -- 00:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Go see 500 Days of Summer Not because it's that great or anything (it's funny, but boring in some parts), but for the opening line...it's worth the $6.00 - $9.00. It says: Note: The following is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Especially you Jenny Beckman. Bitch. 13:23, 2 August 2009 : ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ /__/| / /\ / /\ / /\ ___ / /\ | |:| / /::\ / /::\ / /::\ / /\ / /:/_ | |:| / /:/\:\ / /:/\:\ / /:/\:\ / /:/ / /:/ /\ __| |:| / /:/~/::\ / /:/~/:/ / /:/~/::\ / /:/ / /:/ /:/_ /__/\_|:|____ /__/:/ /:/\:\ /__/:/ /:/___ /__/:/ /:/\:\ / /::\ /__/:/ /:/ /\ \ \:\/:::::/ \ \:\/:/__\/ \ \:\/:::::/ \ \:\/:/__\/ /__/:/\:\ \ \:\/:/ /:/ \ \::/---- \ \::/ \ \::/---- \ \::/ \__\/ \:\ \ \::/ /:/ \ \:\ \ \:\ \ \:\ \ \:\ \ \:\ \ \:\/:/ \ \:\ \ \:\ \ \:\ \ \:\ \__\/ \ \::/ \__\/ \__\/ \__\/ \__\/ \__\/ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ / /\ / /\ / /\ /__/\ / /\ / /:/ / /:/_ / /:/_ \ \:\ / /:/_ /__/::\ / /:/ /\ / /:/ /\ \ \:\ / /:/ /\ \__\/\:\ / /:/ /:/_ / /:/ /::\ ___ \ \:\ / /:/ /::\ \ \:\ /__/:/ /:/ /\ /__/:/ /:/\:\ /__/\ \__\:\ /__/:/ /:/\:\ \__\:\ \ \:\/:/ /:/ \ \:\/:/~/:/ \ \:\ / /:/ \ \:\/:/~/:/ / /:/ \ \::/ /:/ \ \::/ /:/ \ \:\ /:/ \ \::/ /:/ /__/:/ \ \:\/:/ \__\/ /:/ \ \:\/:/ \__\/ /:/ \__\/ \ \::/ /__/:/ \ \::/ /__/:/ \__\/ \__\/ \__\/ \__\/ 3 day ban from GWW. So I've come to troll here. 22:40, 2 August 2009 :How about that as his sig? ;o --'-Chaos-' 11:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::How'd you get banned on GWW? I haven't been on GWW or PvX much in like a week or so. 14:19, 3 August 2009 :::I added that to your userpage. Look your history up. 15:41, 3 August 2009 ::::lol irony--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 16:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Present 19:25, 3 August 2009 New Girl Off her FB. 17 yrs old. Shit....I'm going to have to move some of the staff around so I can get the ones that might be tempted away from her. I hate getting hot, jail-bait at the center, but at least they get placed in a home quickly. 20:18, 3 August 2009 :Btw, she shopped the hell out of this photo. She's not quite THAT hot. 20:19, 3 August 2009 ::I'll sacrifice my scholastic career if you'll hire me and force me to work with all the young, hot jailbait. <3 ···User_talk:Daññy 21:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::She's one of like....3 hot girls we have. Out of somewhere around 40. So...you would hate most of the job. Plus, sex with these girls = felony because they're in the state's care. 21:22, 3 August 2009 lolazns. ::::If you really care about her then why the fuck would you post her picture...here of all places you fucking casper cracker!!!!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) srsly srs issue http://horna.kicks-ass.net/~setae/irssi/irclog/2009-08/04/894558845ed147d5da24ac3.png --'-Chaos-' 18:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :reminds me of the cereal fucker story — μαφλεσ 20:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::ewww, grosssssssss :DDDDDDDDDDDD --'-Chaos-' 20:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) MSN more tonight Do it. (btw, I'm on CST). 20:37, 4 August 2009 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 --'-Chaos-' 17:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Nou ::i hear flashblock is an amazing add-on for firefox. — μαφλεσ 18:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Maf, please msn me. Kthx. SS Can you rate the SS necro again plz I changed the page, thanks. --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']] [[User_talk:Douche Bag|'WHACK!']] 00:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :always link when asking that --'-Chaos-' 14:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Why in the world would you ask me to revise a 5-5 vote? You want your little inno check? 13:26, 21 August 2009 What is S4? --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']] [[User_talk:Douche Bag|'WHACK!']] 15:06, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :A land of magical wonders and goodness. 15:09, 21 August 2009 ::Just tell me the full game name lol --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']] [[User_talk:Douche Bag|'WHACK!']] 15:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::S4. Type it into google and stop being an autist. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Not my sort of thing... --[[User:Douche Bag|'Douche']][[User_talk:Douche Bag|'zone']] 17:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::THANK YOU DANNY. GET ON MSN YOU LITTLE FAGGOT AND RESEARCH FOR ME! (fuck caps lock) 19:23, 21 August 2009 ::::::I am on MSN tbh. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::U MAD!!!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::As mad at two haitians who showed up late to a beer pong festival in Quebec. 20:05, 21 August 2009 Online....go....now. 06:20, 22 August 2009 :Nou. 19:56, 22 August 2009 Stop blanking (my) page(s) Before I ban you for a month. <3 ~ Big sysop 04:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :You're too much of a pussy to ban even if you are joking. <3 04:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Whoru? You have to admit, it was kinda funny. 04:57, 23 August 2009 iffy thanks for the SoO thing, but im banned for 70 hours. gg. 2days, 75 ectos, zero pve. Ranger fow by the end of the week?UN 17:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Sit down baddie.